Gleefully Love
by shawna.m.oglesby
Summary: What if Mike Chang's sister and Matt Rutherford's brother hook up
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mike Chang and his sister Shawna were in dance when Mike's best friend Matt and his brother Cody. Shawna has always had a crush on Cody ever since he came to town. It didn't help her, Mike, and Matt were in the same dance class. Cody caught Shawna's eye and made her smile. Shawna went into the studio smiling and with Mike in tow.

" Ok baby sister what's up" Mike said

"Cody you know" Shawna said

"You like him don't you" Mike said poking his sister

"Maybe, yes I do ok" Shawna said slapping Mike's hand away

"What about Chris" Mike asked

"Well hes different from when I first dated him"

"How"

"Well hes not opening up to me. He just wants to be touchy" Shawna said

"Well if you wait too long to Cody will be gone"

Shawna smiled as class got started. Cody sat and watched the girl of his dreams.

"Hey Cody" his best friend Zach said

"Hey buddy" Cody said still with his eyes on Shawna

"Who or what are doing here" Zach asked

"Well, one, thinking of dance lessons. Two my brother had to take me here from soccer practice so im stuck here. Now the question what are you doing here" Cody asked

"My little sister does dance. Who's the girl" Zach asked

"Shawna" Cody said

"You mean captain of the dance team. Mike Chang's little sister" Zach said

"Yes that's her"

"Dude you would be perfect" Zach yelled

Shawna came out on her break and smiled at Cody.

"Nows your chance dude go go go" Zach said pushing Cody towards her

Cody smiled and walked over to Shawna who was with her friends.

"Hi Shawna Cody said smiling

"Oh hi Cody" Shawna said smiling

"Whats up"

"Oh nothing much, what are you doing here"

"I had to come with Matt and I was thinking about joining dance"

"Really Cody Calafiore, soccer star dancing. I can see it"

"You can"

"Ya do you wanna do something after"

"Sure where do you want to meet" Cody asked

"Right here"

"Ok ill see you in a little bit" Shawna said before her and Mike went back to class

Cody stood their and smiled. Shawna was in class when Mike looked at her.

"What" Shawna said

"You and Cody planning a date or something" Mike said

"No, just doing a dance" Shawna said smiling

"Really"

"Yes Michael Robert Chang"

Mike knew his sister found her one true love. Cody smiled and watched his one true love do what she loved doing. Which was dance. He went to sign up for classes. Hev bought all the shoes and stuff he needed. So he can surprise Shawna.


	2. Chapter 2

Cody went back to watching Shawna after he bought everything. Her class was finishing up. Shawna told her brother that she'll wait with Cody. Mike left and went to meet up with Matt for tap class. Shawna smiled as Cody came in.

"Thought you weren't going to show" Shawna said

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" Cody said smiling

Shawna smiled and plugged in her iPod. After Cody learned the dance he smiled.

"So what made you want to do dance" Shawna asked

"Someone made me feel special and I like it when im around the person" Cody said

"Is it me Cody" Shawna said smiling

"Yes it is" he said smiling

Shawna smiled and kissed his nose. Cody smiled and got ready to dance. Shawna restarted the song. Mike and Matt snuck in after they were done and video tapped it.

**Im as bad as you want me **

**The side of me you'll never miss **

**But, I promise I don't need saving **

**'Cause I'm just trying to save my own skin **

**I always show her nothing but the finest **

**And all she shows me **

**Is where the exit sign is **

**So baby if you fall for me **

**Don't ask for mercy please **

**I won't crash again **

**I come off a little rude **

**'Cause I got everything to lose **

**You really need to watch your step **

**And you think I'm heartless **

**Well I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**I'm not heartless **

**No I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**Oh I broke it one too many times **

**Now I listen to my heart less **

**I can feel your hold on me **

**That's why I'm drifting away **

**'Cause the minute I let my guard down **

**You walk right in and slam the door to face **

**I always show her nothing but the finest **

**And all she shows me **

**Is where the exit sign is **

**So baby, if you fall for me **

**Don't ask for mercy please **

**I won't crash again **

**I come off a little rude **

**'Cause I got everything to lose **

**You really need to watch your step **

**And you think I'm heartless **

**Well I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**I'm not heartless **

**No I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**Oh I broke it one too many times **

**Now I listen to my heart less **

**Now I've been dealt a hand **

**Bad cards I wanna fold them **

**When I try to break the ice **

**They always give me that cold shoulder **

**Yeah I've been left for the vultures one too many times **

**So if he said she said I'm trouble **

**I'll tell you they ain't lying **

**Told you they weren't gonna last **

**I'll take all your gifts and give 'em right back **

**My love is a trap you know it's a fact **

**Baby I'm nothing but your next regret **

**So you better keep your distance **

**Or I'll teach you a lesson **

**And if you think I'm heartless **

**Well I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**I'm not heartless **

**No I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**I'm not heartless **

**No I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**I'm not heartless **

**No I just listen to my heart less, my heart less **

**Oh I broke it one too many times **

**Now I listen to my heart less **

**My heart less**

After the dance was done, and Mike and Matt video tapped it. Shawna broke down crying. Cody ran up to her and hugged her.

"What's up sweetie" Cody said

"My boyfriend" Shawna said in tears

"What about Chris" Mike asked

"He called me heartless before" Shawna said while Cody played with her hair

"What that jerk" Matt said

Shawna got up and held Cody

"You're mine and no one else" Cody said

"Yes and you're mine" Shawna said

Cody kissed Shawna and smiled. Shawna smiled and felt something.

"What" Cody asked her

"I felt something I never felt with Chris"

"What" Cody asked

"A spark and chemistry" Shawna said smiling

"Well Shawna will you be my date to homecoming" Cody asked

AN1: Will Shawna say yes


End file.
